Adel Tulba
Adel Tulba is one of the new main characters along with Heather Ross in Under the Knife 2. He is at first very insecure about his qualifications, and has no idea what to expect from his new position. Adel is constantly working to better himself, and has a strong ambition to surpass his colleagues. Story Adel was born in Costigar, a warring country in Africa. His desire to save his country drove him to become a doctor, and at the beginning of the story he is dispatched to the same camp that Derek Stiles and Angie Thompson of Caduceus USA had been assigned to. After finding out who Derek is, Adel is amazed and honored to be in his presence. When Derek and Angie are called back to Caduceus USA to combat PGS, Adel is offered a position as an apprentice there. He is unsure at first, but his frustration at his lack of ability convinces him to go. Upon arrival in Angeles Bay, Adel is stunned by the huge cities of America. However, when he gets to Caduceus USA he is informed that he will not be training under Derek due to his busy schedule; instead he trains under Tyler Chase. Later, he encounters Derek practicing his Healing Touch in an empty operating room. It is then that he expresses an interest in the Healing Touch, as well as an envy for the ability. Months later, it is discovered that Adel had been infected with Costigar disease in Africa and that it had been dormant all this time. Derek, still grieving the loss of Emilio Juarez, attempts to operate on him, but finds that he has lost his Healing Touch due to his overconfidence. Following this, Dr. Hoffman finishes the procedure and Derek is transferred to Hope Hospital temporarily. When Adel wakes up, his initial belief that Dr. Stiles saved him is quickly put to rest, as Tyler informs him. Adel is furious, as he believed in Dr. Stiles and his ability. Moreover, he thought that the fact that Derek didn't use the Healing Touch on him meant that he didn't think his life was worth saving. After Derek returns from Hope Hospital, he angrily leaves Caduceus to join the Hands of Asclepius. Adel is later seen again, operating on a patient. To Angie and Derek's astonishment, he can use the Healing Touch. Angie also notices that his English has improved. Adel's once warm personality has changed to that of a cold one, and he acts very professionally around Dr. Stiles. Later, on the raid of Heinrich von Raitenau's mansion, Adel is one of the frontline doctors to battle the relapse of GUILT. He tries to dissuade Derek from participating, which ultimately fails. Upon finding von Raitenau's two children, Karl and Christine, the group discovers that the children are incubating different strands of GUILT. Adel administers a serum to eradicate GUILT developed by Acropolis Pharmaceutical, however this exacerbates their condition. Derek is forced to operate, and Adel, unable to cope with the situation, loses consciousness. When Caduceus learns that the HOA has been illegally researching GUILT, their doctors, with the help of the police, raid their headquarters. Finally, the police find Adel, who asks to speak to Derek. When speaking to Derek, Adel claims that it wasn't fair that Derek had the Healing Touch (and was therefore superior to him, in Adel's eyes) and he didn't, despite his daily struggles to survive and become a doctor in Cositgar. Despite Derek stating that there is no use in trying to compete in the medical field, Adel ignores him and says that with the help of Patrick Mercer, he has the Healing Touch thanks to the Neo-GUILT, Sige. He then suddenly snaps and attempts to kill Dr. Stiles with the Healing Touch, but before he is able to do so, he collapses in pain. Dr. Stiles, with the help of Dr. Kenneth Blackwell, operates on him to eradicate the Neo-GUILT. Upon regaining consciousness, Adel's original personality returns and he is contrite towards Dr. Stiles, retaining his memory of all that he said and did while under the influence of Sige. After the HOA is disbanded, he returns to Costigar to continue being a doctor. Trivia * Adel doesn't appear in Trauma Team, but his name appears as a cameo on a list of orphans in an orphanage when Maria Torres and CR-S01 go to investigate Rosalia. category: characters Category:Main Characters Category:Doctors Category:Patients Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2 Category:Male